


Soulmates inaccettabile

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago e tigre [3]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una AU su Tigre e Po."Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone"Prompt: 9 - First Words!AU (La prima cosa che la tua anima gemella ti dice è scritta sul tuo braccio)
Relationships: Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Series: Drago e tigre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049334
Kudos: 5





	Soulmates inaccettabile

Soulmates inaccettabile

Tigre si sistemò una ciocca di capelli arancioni dietro l’orecchio, fissando con un occhio socchiuso e l’altro spalancato l’altro giovane che si stava allenando sul tatami.

“Non pensi di avere più il fisico di un lottatore di sumo? Non penso che il kung-fu faccia per te” borbottò.

< Non capisco perché il maestro permetta a questo grassone di allenarsi con noi. Non riesco a credere sia un campione > rifletté, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

La luce pallida del giorno filtrava da una finestrella posta molto in alto, ma si rifletteva nei grandi specchi del salone della palestra. Illuminando i due giovani intenti ad allenarsi.

Po si passò la mano tra i capelli neri e, chiudendo gli occhi cerchiati da del trucco pesante, sorrise.

“Sì, la mia ciccia è un bel problema. So di non essere un figurino, ma trovo tutto questo strafigo” spiegò.

Tigre rabbrividì.

< La prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti ha detto: “Ciao! Tu sei quella strafiga di Tigre!”. Una frase così fastidiosa. Priva di tatto, degna di uno zotico venuto dalla campagna come lui > rifletté, facendo una smorfia.

“Maestro Shifu ha detto che oggi mi allenerai solo tu. Non vedo l’ora” disse Po, saltellando sul posto. Il viso luminoso di gioia e i pugni chiusi.

< Tutti continuano a ripetermi che niente accade per caso. Lui doveva essere scelto come guerriero dragone e nessun altro. Che ci sono cose che vanno oltre la forza fisica, come la bontà spirituale che diventa pura energia > rifletté Tigre.

“Ti piace così tanto essere massacrato di botte?

Mettiti in posizione di combattimento” ordinò, guardando l’altro mettersi esattamente al centro del tappeto.

Po si mise in posizione di combattimento, guardando la giovane fare altrettanto.

“Voglio dimostrarmi che non mi arrendo facilmente. Un vero guerriero non molla mai” spiegò.  
Tigre lo raggiunse con una serie di calci alla pancia, affondando nel suo ventre molle.

Po si piegò in avanti gemendo, tenendosi l’addome ed indietreggiò. Il sorriso sempre sul suo viso, anche se quest’ultimo era percorso da rivoli di sudore dovuti al dolore.

Tigre lo mandò a terra con un calcio volante al petto.

Po precipitò con un roco gemito e si alzò nuovamente in piedi a fatica.

< Nel nostro mondo tutto è già deciso, anche se non vogliamo ammetterlo, sin dalla nascita. Persino l’anima gemella > rifletté Tigre.

Po cercò inutilmente di parare i suoi colpi successivi. Le mani di Tigre si muovevano rapidamente in una serie di attacchi a palmo aperto.

Po ansimava rumorosamente.

“Sei davvero incredibile…” biascicò.

< Lo voglio detto dal maestro, non da te! > pensò Tigre, arrossendo. “Tieni alta la guardia!” lo rimproverò, urlando.

Po annuì.

Tigre lo fece cadere di lato con una spazzata ai piedi.

< Lui non è esattamente il simbolo della bellezza maschile. Goffo, timido, impacciato e un po’ tonto.

Però… nessuno mi ha mai guardato con quell’ammirazione. Ai suoi occhi devo sembrare una dea guerriera > rifletté.

_Tigre era in piedi sotto il getto dell’acqua della doccia._

_“Non può essere lui il mio soulmate. Non può!_

_Poi se così fosse se ne sarebbe accorto anche lui, avrebbe preso l’argomento” sussurrò. Le sue iridi dorate brillavano, mentre l’acqua scivolava sul suo corpo sinuoso._

_Si accarezzò il braccio, dove erano tatuate in piccolo queste parole: “Ciao! Tu sei quella strafiga di Tigre!”._

_< Magari quello specialista che è riuscito a leggerle per bene si è sbagliato. Magari c’era qualche virgola in più o non era ‘strafiga’, ma guerriera > si ripeté._

_L’acqua scivolava nello scarico, con un gorgoglio._

Tigre guardò Po rialzarsi nuovamente e sospirò.

< Mi basterebbe così poco per scoprire il suo braccio, per cercare di vedere cosa c’è scritto.

Ricordo cosa gli dissi io: “Ciao, Po”. Beh, certo, non la frase più innovativa del mondo. Chissà quante persone glielo hanno detto. Purtroppo dalla frase non può trasudare il tono infastidito che ho utilizzato. Forse non sono neanche l’unica ad averlo trattato così male > pensò.

“Smettila di ridere e prendi l’allenamento sul serio” lo richiamò.

Po annuì.

“Ti chiedo scusa, è solo che… è stupendo tutto questo. Stare qui, con te, allenarci, è fantastico” spiegò.

< Come vorrei che il mio tatuaggio si riferisse al tuo di saluto. Quello degli altri per me non ha la stessa importanza > pensò.


End file.
